


Lazy Mondays

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could sleep or I could eat you out. Your choice, General.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mondays

“Alexandra.”

“Hm?”

“You have work.” Alex sighs, not bothering to open her eyes. Instead she nuzzles further into the warm body beneath her, presses her lips to the spot between Astra’s breasts.

“I don’t have to be there for a few hours.”

“And your morning run?”

“Can go fuck itself,” Alex mumbles. “I need sleep, I’ll do in in a little while.” Astra laughs, the movement making Alex groan. “You don’t get to laugh at me, this is your fault.”

“Oh?” Astra’s fingers start to lazily comb through Alex’s hair, nails scratching at her scalp.

“You’re always so warm. And that isn’t helping.” The hand in her hair stills. “I didn’t say stop.”

Astra laughs again and Alex presses another kiss to her skin.

“I would apologize, but I won’t be sorry to have you here a little longer.”

“Sap.” Alex moves lower, nipping just above Astra’s navel.

“I thought you needed sleep?” Astra asks, eyebrow raised, and Alex smirks up at her.

“I could sleep or I could eat you out. Your choice, General.” Alex’s fingers play with the waistband of Astra’s underwear. The nails in her hair dig into her scalp ever so slightly and Astra swallows, eyes darkening.

“As you were, Agent Danvers.”

She lifts her hips to let Alex tug her only item of clothing down her legs, knees being pulled up and over Alex’s shoulders a brief moment later.

“Sure you don’t want to sleep?” She’s always smug like this, Alex. Something about having Astra at her mercy seems to give her the ego boost she often needs. And so, without waiting for whatever sarcastic response is on the tip of Astra’s tongue, Alex leans down and gently - _too gently_ \- runs her tongue over Astra’s entrance.

“Alex,” Astra breathes out, hips bucking, Alex moving with her as she licks a path up to the woman’s clit. She alternates between swirling her tongue around the hardened bud and pulling it between her lips, and in no time at all Astra is wet enough for Alex to slip two fingers into her.

Alex’s free hand slides over Astra’s bare stomach to cup her breast, and she faintly hears the sound of metal creaking. Looking up, she sees that both of Astra’s hands have relocated to the headboard, the metal already dented beneath the Kryptonian’s fingers.

“You better be able to fix that,” Alex says with a laugh.

“I-” Astra’s reply is cut short by Alex crooking her fingers inside her.

It doesn’t take long, not this early when the sun hasn’t fully risen leaving Astra drained and as vulnerable as a super-powered alien can be. Alex only has to crook her fingers again, fingertips rubbing at a particularly sensitive spot, just as she grazes her teeth over Astra’s clit and then Astra is falling apart, gasping Alex’s name and bucking up to get impossibly closer to her mouth.

Alex kisses her thigh, her hip, over her ribs. She presses her lips to every inch of skin she can reach before finally reaching Astra’s lips, the other woman humming lightly at the taste of her own arousal.

Astra sits up while they kiss, pulling Alex into her lap, and slips her hands into the back of Alex’s boxers.

“Don’t,” she says when Alex opens her mouth and digs her nails into Alex’s ass, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman.

“Don’t what?”

“You were going to act smug. I know you.”

“Hm.” Alex hums. “I was just going to ask if you were glad I chose you over sleep.”

Astra rolls her eyes and kisses Alex once again before lowering her down onto the mattress.

There’s no way Alex is fitting in her run this morning.


End file.
